1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a community site constructing method for constructing a community site on a network by utilizing the network including a central apparatus for managing the community site and a terminal device used by a representative of the community site or by a member previously authorized by the representative to have access to the community site.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to construct a community on a network, there have been constructed many community sites in which only a representative of the community and specific members can participate. It is outlined as follows. As for a so-called on-line album, for example, its representative takes a digital image etc. of a wedding and uploads it to a community site to thereby prepare his original album. Then, he transmits a URL (Uniform Resource Locators) and an ID only to his family members, the participants of the wedding, and the members authorized by him to have access to the community site.
Thus, such a private community site that cannot be accessed by the third party can be formed on the network. In order to improve a communication in the community, there have been made many proposals to this community site for a variety of functions of having a bulletin board, easy commitment, easy uploading of contents such as movies, music, and commenting on these contents by the members.
Such a community is present not only of a net album but also of a university circle, alumni association, a family and relatives centering around a baby. These community sites are often provided by an enterprise; for example, a community site of a family and relatives centering around a baby is managed by an enterprise selling toys, clothes, and foods for babies in order to differentiate the other enterprises' sites. Also, such an enterprise that handles wedding ceremonies gives such a service to construct a community site centering around a bride and a groom.
On the network, however, many community sites are present, so that it is difficult to get profits therefrom; in fact, many community sites are run on an income from advertisement. Also, although a certain extent of access may be expected for a certain lapse of time after establishment of a community site, for example, a few years after the birth of a baby or the wedding, the community site often loses attention thereto gradually and disappears as time passes by, problematically.
Such a community site constructing system is desired that its representative and members continuously manage a community site without getting bored and also that an enterprise for the community site can get profits.